The Vampire Slayer
by trinityfaraday
Summary: A girl finds out that she is the chosen one. But isn't it all fake........


The Vampire Slayer

If there was a Buffy fan it was me. I owned all the videos; I had five shirts, all the books, even the cartoon ones, key rings, folders, all my books were covered in Sarah Michelle Gellar. I taped it all the time and I had every other movie that any of the cast were in, like American Pie, My Stepmother's an Alien, Simply Irresistible, Cruel Intentions, Can't Hardly wait and Enemy of the State to name a few.

Anyway, I had better introduce myself. My name is Delilah. People say I look a lot like Sarah Michelle Gellar but my hair is black, so I dyed it blonde and boy, do I have a story for you. I always loved watching Buffy and I thought she was very talented actress but I knew it was all made up. Or so I thought.

My story starts on the first day of school for Grade five. My mum had just dropped me off at school and driven off, leaving me searching the grounds for my best friend Lydia but I couldn't see her. I went to my locker and unloaded all my things.

"Excuse me." I turned to face the voice. "Hi, my names Willow and I just moved here. I can't seem to open my locker. I was wondering if you could help."

I looked the girl up and down. She was wearing a pink sweater with daisies on the collar, a short blue skirt and white stockings.

"Willow? As in Buffy's friend Willow?" I asked. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just a crazy Buffy fan. My name's Delilah but just call me Del. Here, you just pull it up as you open. I used to have this locker until I moved to the one next to it."

"My parents are a bit Hippy so I got stuck with Willow. My younger sister is Sunflower." We both laughed and then we got talking. We found that we had a lot of classes together.

"Yo Del." Shouted Lydia. I turned to her and said hello.

"Hey Lydia, this is Willow, I have a lot of classes together." We continued to compare classes until the bell went.

Whilst walking to class I bumped into a guy who grabbed my arm and dragged me into an empty room.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded, shaking his hand off.

"You have been chosen Delilah." He stared right at me, making me feel queasy.

"What are you on about... how do you know my name? Who are you?" I edged towards the door. I couldn't hear anybody out in the corridor; I was going to be late for class.

"Delilah, you are the next Slayer. Your watcher is Darvey, the school librarian, see him as soon as you can." He stood stock-still and stared at me again.

"Oh, I get it. This is one of Alex's tricks isn't it? Well I'm not falling for it. Good bye." I stormed off before he could object. I was angry with Alex and angry at being late for Science.

I arrived at class, received a tardiness lecture from my teacher Miss Kimble and went to sit next to Willow who was talking to Alex. Lydia wasn't in this class.

"Hey Del, I was going to ask Willow to go to The Shak tonight with us." He told me.

"Well Alex..." I answered. "Why did you send that weird guy to bug me? You know, he started to babble on about me being a Slayer. It wasn't a very nice joke."

Alex and Willow exchanged looks. Willow shook her head and she whispered something that sounded like 'can't be her'.

"Wasn't me." He replied. "I should of thought of that earlier though."

"Alex, what's The Shak?" Willow asked.

"It's the local night club for teenagers." He replied. "You coming Del?"

"I suppose." I answered. I was pretty sure it wasn't him that played the joke on me. "What about you Willow?"

"I suppose I can go." She answered.

"I'll see you there at seven." Alex said to us both, as the bell went for next lesson.

When the first two classes were over, I went to the library to see how far the prankster had gone.

"Excuse me, Mr. Darvey? Are you here?" I called. I looked around the library. It looked like a tomb. Very old, musty and boring. "Did you want to see me?"

"Oh, Delilah, you're here. I didn't think you would come." He told me. He placed the books down on a table and carefully laid his glasses on top.

"Why did you think I wouldn't come?" I asked. I sank down onto a chair and flipped through a book. "It's not as if it's a bit difficult to believe."

"That's just it." He replied, eyeing me. "I didn't think you would believe the Teller."

"The who?" I asked. "Anyway, I think this is just a very sick joke on my part. Just because I'm a little obsessed with Buffy."

"First, the Teller is the person that tells new slayers of their new lives." I rolled my eyes. "Secondly, this is not a joke. I need you to be here tonight."

"I would if I could, but I have a date with some friends tonight at The Shak." I replied.

"If you need proof, I can get Sarah Michelle Gellar here tonight to help you with training." He looked at me to watch my reaction.

"Sarah Michelle Gellar?" I spluttered. I sat bolt upright. "But she's just an actress."

"Not really. Everything on that show is real." He told me.

"Well count me in." I answered. I headed out the door. "But I'm late for gym."

After school I decided to go and see Darvey again to say hello and maybe inquire about this Sarah Michelle Gellar thing.

I arrived at the library to find Willow on the computer and Alex bugging Darvey.

"So Darvey, who's the next Slayer? Any one I know...?" He left the question hanging in the air as he saw me. "Oh hi Delilah. What are you doing here?"

"I'm the new Slayer." I laughed at his ashen face. "I didn't know you knew about Slayers."

"I was friends with the last one. Ashley." He answered, sitting down.

"And I'm just here to help you and your watcher, Darvey, using the computer." Willow laughed.

"Well, let's scrap The Shak and go check out the cemetery." I told them. "We'll need stakes Darvey.

"Okay Delilah, hold your horses. Just because you watch Buffy, it doesn't instantly mean you know exactly what you are doing." Darvey told me. "Sarah Michelle Gellar will meet you at the cemetery to teach you a few things. And take these two, they are beginning to annoy me."

"Hello Delilah." I turned to see who the voice belonged to and came face with Sarah Michelle Gellar. "You probably know who I am. I've come to help you with the training thing."

"Hi." I answered. I was speechless. Alex and Willow laughed at me.

The night wore on with only two vampires. Sarah took the first on, showed me how to do it and I took the next.

Sarah told me that just as Sunnydale (actually Gyland) was on a Hell mouth, so was my town.

"So is your name Buffy Summers or Sarah Michelle Gellar?" I asked her.

"It's Sarah Michelle Gellar. When I became a Slayer I made a TV. show out of it." She laughed and offered to let me guest star on the show sometime.

Only then, did I realise that my friends names were Willow and Alex (his real name is Alexander, just like Xander) exactly like off Sarah's show.

Now this is a true story. I've been a Slayer for about a year now and firm friends with Sarah Michelle Gellar. I love my life.


End file.
